New Family
by ddchick97
Summary: When Alex needs protection from SCORPIA a week after he is shot, MI6 send him to NCIS where he meets Gibbs and the team. Can he receive the help that he needs and maybe gain a little more? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Credit: I do not, nor will I ever own NCIS or Alex Rider

**This is my first fanfic ever so please help! I beg for constructive criticism!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>The Team

The elevator dinged telling Alex that he was at his destination- the third floor. Washington, D.C. was very peculiar in itself. Or at least the part he had seen on the car ride here from the airport. Ever since the SCORPIA incident outside of Royal & General Bank, he had been told to lay low. So now, a week after he had been shot, Alex was in D.C. while Jack stayed in England without him.

The doors opened and Alex stepped in a large area cluttered with desks in little groups. The doors to the elevator shut behind him and Alex made his way over to the large stairs leading to another floor when a man started to walk down the stairs. He had dark skin and was dressed professionally. He had on an impassive countenance and was striding purposely over to Alex which caught the attention of four agents in the group of desks closest to the stairs. "The man must be Leon Vance" Alex thought. Alex had been shown a picture of the NCIS director before his flight over.

Vance made his way over to the boy in the T-Shirt and jeans. He was young, no doubt about that. "Probably around 14 or 15. They told me someone important needed protection. Must be his son." Vance thought. With him, this did not make any sense and he knew that Gibbs would have objections. Not to protecting the kid, but having no explanation. Vance frowned to himself. "Leon Vance, director of NCIS" Vance introduced himself. "Alex Rider. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Alex replied casually. Vance was momentarily taken aback by the British accent. "You will be looked over by my most capable team I assure you." Vance answered back. Turning to the team that was obviously eavesdropping, Vance made his way over to the desk with the oldest man.  
>"Gibbs, your team is to protect Alex Rider here until further notice. You will have no cases until then." With that Vance turned back to Alex. "It was a pleasure to meet you Alex." Alex watched Vance go up the stairs and then paid his full attention to the man addressed as Gibbs.<p>

Alex stuck out his hand to shake Gibbs's own. "Alex Rider, sir." If Gibbs was surprised by his accent, he did a very good job covering it up. "Gibbs. This is DiNozzo or Tony, David or Ziva, and McGee." Gibbs said their name while pointing to each person who was still sitting at their desks staring at him. McGee was smiling slightly; Tony was gazing interestedly at him, while Ziva was scrutinizing him with a piercing gaze that unsettled him slightly. "How old are you?" McGee asked. "Fourteen going on fifteen in March." Alex replied. "So why are you here?" Ziva asked. She had an Israeli accent and was very pretty.

Feeling in the spotlight, Alex said "Classified" like it was the simplest answer in the world. To the team it just opened up more questions atop of the ones that were formed when Alex became their charge so suddenly. Gibbs's icy blue eyes narrowed slightly and Tony leaned forward in his chair. Seeing the questioning gazes and sensing a tidal wave of questions, Alex's voice became void of emotion. "I am not allowed to disclose information about myself or my past. Just by speaking about this lets you know some of it." Gibbs was shocked by the mature and slightly nerve-wreaking answer the boy gave. Alex then added in a tone that sounded more his age, "I'm not going to tell you so don't ask." With that, the fourteen year old walked to the space between Ziva and Gibbs's desk and sat down on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! There is more where that came from. Any contributions to the story will be considered! R&amp;R quickly so I can give you updates.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**In no way, shape, or form do I own Alex Rider or NCIS. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>Issues

About an hour later Gibbs and the rest of the team were catching up on paperwork while Alex was texting his friend Tom who was back in Britain.

T: **MISS YOU ALREADY. THE TEACHERS ARE GOING BERZERK OVER THE MID-TERM EXAMS.**  
>A: <strong>SORRY BOUT THAT. IN ANOTHER COUNTRY AT THE MOMENT<strong>  
>T: <strong>WOW FIRST TIME YOURE NOT SICK AND YOURE AWAY. DID YOU GO ON VACATION WITH JACK?<strong>  
>A: <strong>YEP. DON'T KNOW WEN ILL BE BACK. BUT I HOPE ITS SOON! ITS TOO BORING :P<strong>  
>T:<strong> BETTER NOT GET EXPELLED. THEN EVERYONE WILL THINK YOU'RE A DRUGGIE FOR SURE.<strong>  
>A: <strong>GEE THANKS.<strong>  
>T: <strong>NP. JUST COME TO ME FOR MORAL SUPPORT. I'M YOUR GUY!<strong>

Alex was just about to reply when he heard a voice. "Texting your girlfriend?" Alex looked up to see Tony smirking at him in a playful way.

"Not if my girlfriend is a guy." Alex smirked back. Tony went pink. "I didn't mean" he began but Alex cut him off. "It's okay. His name is Tom and he's my best friend. We go to school together."

"What school do you go to?" Tony asked casually. "Brookland" Gibbs shot McGee a look and he started to search for him in the database. Gibbs wanted to know more about the kid that showed up from nowhere.

Alex put in headphones and started listening to music. Gibbs looked at Alex. Right now he looked like a regular school boy, but if you looked in his chocolate-brown eyes, you could see absolutely no emotion. Even his smiles didn't reach his eyes. The eyes of a soldier on a teenager; Gibbs mentally shuddered at the thought.

Gibbs actually took a liking to the kid. He allowed himself a small smile. Alex looked kind enough and Gibbs always had a soft spot for children, especially abused ones. Alex didn't seem abused, but he had the eyes and body language to tell Gibbs that he had been through a lot.

Already Gibbs could tell that this boy was like him. Alex looked like he needed someone to take care of him. Speaking of caring, where were his parents or guardian. Surely no one would let their kid go to another country without them. Assuring himself that he would get to know the kid later, Gibbs went back to work occasionally sneaking peaks at the kid who was starting to grow on him.

Alex sat listening to his music on his brand new iPod given to him by Smithers. It could explode if you press the off button at the same time as the menu button in succession three times. It also had all of the basics such as a distress signal and MI6 database. The gadget could be a regular iPod. Smithers said that Alex had to figure the rest of the functions on his own. Thank God for Smithers. Alex didn't know how many time one of his gadgets saved his hide.

Suddenly, a sharp pain surged through his chest where his bullet wound was. Alex almost gasped at the pain. When was the last time he took his pills? Oh yeah, before the plane ride almost 12 hours ago. He was supposed to take it every 6 the first month.

Standing up, Alex barely managed to mutter "bathroom" before he was speed-walking to the nearest sign that lead him to the restrooms.

Alex made it to the bathroom and started going through his pockets for his pain killers that the hospital had given him. He heard the door to the bathroom open and shut and mentally cursed himself for not locking it. "Alex?" It was Gibbs.

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive criticism is needed. My first fanfic ever! No flames please, just give me your input THX!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own NCIS or Alex Rider...though I wish I did. :(**

**This chapter is slightly longer than the last. I tried to make Alex as Alexish as possible. It will soon all fall together. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>Discoveries ad Questions

Alex stopped frantically searching through his pockets and looked up. "What are you doing?" Gibbs questioned his voice demanding. Alex knew what this might look like; a kid alone in the bathroom looking frantically for pills. Overall, not a perfect picture.

Ignoring Gibbs, Alex resumed his searching. Finally coming up with the bottle, Alex straightened and looked at it. What he saw made his heart clench and his wound make a particularly nasty throb. The pill bottle was empty.

"What is the bottle for Alex?" Confusion and worry was evident in his voice.

"Nothing." Alex gasped out while glaring at Gibbs and rubbing his chest lightly which only made the pain worse. Gibbs wrapped his arm around Alex to support him. "Can you make it to the elevator?" Gibbs asked lightly. Alex put up a feeble sound of protest, but Gibbs ignored him and began walking him out of the restroom and to the elevator across the room.

Tony was the only one to notice them. He started to get up when Gibbs shook his head no. Getting into the elevator, Gibbs leaned Alex up against the railing to give Alex some stable support and himself some rest. Punching in the number that would take them to Ducky's autopsy room, Gibbs began to inspect Alex. To sum it up, Alex looked like death. His face was pale and you could tell that his breathing was labored. Gibbs's eyes darted to Alex's hand and saw the pill bottle tightly grasped in his hand like he was using it for a life line. Prying the bottle from his hands he saw the heavy dosage of Vicodin the boy was on.

"What could cause him to have this? Gibbs stared at the boy quizzically, but Alex did not notice. Darkness was clouding in the corners of his eyes as he stared at nothing.

The elevator gave a ding and the doors slid open. Half dragging Alex, Gibbs pushed open the glass door to the room and called out for Ducky. Ducky emerged from the room and stood there assessing the scene before him. Before him was a young boy who had his eyes half closed and being supported by Gibbs. "Jethro" Ducky started but Gibbs impatiently cut him off. "Duck, something is hurting him."

Ducky immediately went into doctor mode and helped lay Alex down on one of his cold autopsy tables. Gibbs stood off to the side watching Ducky bending Alex's limbs and prodding here and there.

"Come here." The command from Ducky was aimed at Gibbs.

Coming closer, Gibbs could see that Alex looked like the dead bodies that often occupied the table he was sitting on except for the rapid movement of his chest.

"Hold him up while I take off his shirt." Gibbs complied and gently pushed Alex into a sitting position. Ducky took off Alex's shirt with ease, but the sight before them had Gibb's breath stolen away from him. Both Ducky and Gibbs looked upon an inflamed red circle that was no doubt made from a bullet. The shocked and confused men stood before him. Gibbs felt his anger flare. It wasn't directed at Alex, but for the people who could have done this to a kid. "Alex, how..." Gibbs started to say but trailed off.

Alex decided to answer him. "This is the reason you are protecting me Gibbs."

* * *

><p><strong>******Thought of stopping here, but I decided to make it a little longer ******<strong>

* * *

><p>Ducky stared intently at the bullet wound before him. "It couldn't be more than a week old." he mumbled to himself. You could see the tiny stitching that was keeping the skin together so it could heal faster. Shuffling over to the cabinets, Ducky grabbed a soothing cream and pain killers.<p>

Ducky kept a first aid kit for when he had live patients like this one. Squirting some of the cool cream onto his middle and index finger, Ducky reached out to tough the rapidly rising and falling chest. "Jethro, help Alex calm down a bit so I can make this a painless as I can." Gibbs quickly but carefully slid behind him despite the protest from Alex.

"Alex, hold my hand, lean back and match your breathing to mine." He held out his hand which Alex ignored and did not lean back on Gibbs's chest. Gibbs slid a hand onto Alex's stomach and pressed down lightly, so Alex was forced to move back. Alex obliged but tensed at the contact to which Gibbs frowned even more.

Ducky started to apply the cream only to have Alex's breathing hitch while he held his breath. Gibbs murmured behind Alex. "Breathe Alex, breathe." While Gibbs said that, Ducky had finished applying the cream and started to wrap the chest that had started to move now, but much more slowly. Ducky handed Gibbs pain killers based on how old the wound was and on how much pain Alex seemed to be in. He held them put for Alex who accepted them gratefully and swallowed them before Ducky could give him water.

A movement caught Gibbs's eye and he looked at the entrance to the room. Ziva, Tony, and McGee were staring at the situation. Gibbs mouthed the name Ziva. Evidently seeing the name mouthed, Ziva entered as quietly as she could so she wouldn't bother Alex who was trying to escape the arms holding him close. "Please tell me this was just a random shooting." Gibbs said, but his eyes were pleading. Ziva went to the front of Alex and examined his chest. Shaking her head disbelievingly Ziva looked at Gibbs. "He was sniped Gibbs. It was by a professional."

Alex glared at the woman in front of him. Couldn't they tell he was in the room? Adults could be so inconsiderate at times. And they had the nerve to call kids rude.

Gibbs took Alex's shirt and handed it to him. Finally standing up from the table, Alex put the shirt over his fit form. "Is there anything we need to do for him?" Gibbs asked Ducky.

"Don't let Alex over-exert himself. Our boy here shouldn't even walk right now because he has strained his injury far too much. It is only a week old at most. To state it simply, Alex should be in a hospital resting, not going to other countries." Ducky handed Gibbs the cream bottle he had used for Alex. "Just rub a little bit of the cream on the sore three times a day to get the inflammation down and have him take this new set of pills two times a day." Ducky handed Gibbs a bottle of pills prescribed by him.

Gibbs turned to leave, but Ducky caught his arm. "The prescription he was carrying was not just a regular pain-relieving dosage." "What are you saying Duck?" Gibbs questioned looking into Ducky's eyes.

"I'm saying that whoever gave Alex those pills deliberately wanted Alex completely numb so he could walk and feel absolutely no pain. The only problem with that is if you don't take your pills on time like what just happened here, the patient experiences excruciating pain."

Gibbs turned to Ziva who had made a noise in her throat. "Mossad does that to their agents. Instead of allowing rest time, we are given a higher dosage so that we can't feel the pain on missions." Ziva had a dark look in her eye which gave him a really bad feeling.

"I was right. You are Mossad." Gibbs looked to Alex who was starting to walk out the door despite the twisted expression of pain on his face. The medication hadn't quite kicked in fully yet.

"بقية اليكس. لا يجب أن يصل. (Rest Alex. You should not be up.)" Ziva said in Arabic. Though she knew Alex didn't speak it, the language had a soothing sound to it. " ويمكنني أن أعتني بنفسي.(I can take care of myself)" Alex replied much to every one's surprise including Tony and McGee's who had come in just a second ago seeing that Alex was trying to leave.

Gibbs added the fact that Alex could speak another language to his list of questions he wanted to ask him later. "Come on Alex. There is someone I want you to meet." Gibbs told Alex. Alex looked to the rest of the team and for some odd reason, Tony was grinning like mad. "You will love her" Tony said after seeing Alex's eyes on him.

Alex said nothing. He was pretty sure that the team would make him do what they wanted. Alex was used to being used for someone else's gain. He didn't like it, but usually he had no say in the matter. For some odd reason they always had one up on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! R&amp;R PLZ!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own NCIS or Alex Rider**

**Hope you like it…I had some time on my hands and couldn't wait to introduce Abby!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong> Eyes of a Soldier

Alex could hear music blaring throughout the hallway. If Alex hadn't been used to loud music, he was sure that he would be covering his ears even though they were 10 feet away from the lab.

Following Gibbs, Alex went through a door only to meet the ear-piercing music that was coming from the computer that was set up at a desk type piece of furniture. There was an oddly dressed lady standing in front of the computer screen.

She was wearing al black tank top with a mini skirt and high military boots that were, you guessed it, black. She had pigtails and around her neck was a spiked collar. Alex smirked. If this was how she dressed every day for work, he could find no fault in getting a job like this in the future.

Noticing Alex's smirk, McGee leaned in. "When I first saw her, I thought she was a joke, but don't let appearances fool you. She's a great forensic scientist. Abby's the best."

Now Alex new her name, and unless his ears were deceiving him, McGee sounded a bit jealous. Or was that admiring? Alex was paying too much attention to McGee because he didn't see the whirlwind of black coming at him like a tornado. Alex was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Abby.

Alex stiffened and was completely shocked. No one had hugged him like that unless you counted Jack every time he came back from a mission. Thinking about Jack made his throat constrict.

Jack was back in England where he had left her. MI6 had come up to Alex and told him about their plan to protect him.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

Blunt sat rigid in his chair as usual. Ms. Jones stood to the right of his desk sucking on a peppermint. Alex had really come to hate peppermints ever since he had met Ms. Jones.

The head of MI6 had called him from his house the day he was released. Alex pushed the pain to the back of his mind and stared at Blunt with an impassive mask set in place.

"It has come to our attention that SCORPIA is trying to get revenge on you for messing up their plans and overall, made them a laughingstock in the criminal world." Blunt started.

Alex snorted. "What gave you that idea? Was it when they invited me for tea or when they snipped me right out your window?"

Ignoring Alex's sarcastic remark Blunt continued. "We want you to go to America." Before Blunt could continue, Alex shouted, "You are NOT using me again! I just got shot in the chest and you want me to travel on another mission that will probably finish me off for good?"

Alex's countenance had changed from a blank mask to one filled with outrage and incredulity. Alex was about to start ranting again, but he was cut short by Blunt's hand shooting up to stop him from speaking.

"You are not going on a mission, Agent Rider. This is just for protection. You will be placed in the custody of NCIS. It has an acceptable track record and the CIA recommended it."

Alex controlled his features once more into a blank mask. "I am not leaving Jack. SCORPIA most likely knows about her and where I live."

Blunt cleared his throat. "Don't you think that Ms. Starbright would be safer somewhere where you are not? You are the one that SCORPIA is after, not your housekeeper."

At this, Alex shut his mouth and stared at Blunt. At first he was furious, but then he started to see that instead of being near Jack, keeping her away from himself would be easiest. Thinking back now, Alex could see that he had been completely selfish. Alex had not protected her, no, he had made her more of a target to his enemies.

At this thought, Alex nodded silently. Convincing himself that this was the right thing to do, Alex looked into the cold, emotionless eyes of Blunt. "What time is the flight?"

*End Flashback*

* * *

><p>Abby pulled back from the rigid board she had just hugged unaffected by his lack of emotions. "Abby, this is Alex." said Gibbs with a fond smile on his face. "We are watching him for now. Can you keep an eye on him for us while we do some paperwork?"<p>

"Of course!" Abby said bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet. Turning to Alex, she unleashed a tidal wave of questions. "What's your favorite kind of music? What's your favorite band? Do you like Caf-Pows?" At this, Abby abruptly turned to Gibbs with a pout on her face.

"It's in the fridge Abbs." Gibbs said already knowing her question. He turned to Alex. "I will be back at lunch time and we will grab something to eat, for now, rest. I do not want you to walk around. I'm sure Abby will be more than willing to help me keep you off your feet."

With that Gibbs turned with the rest of his team to the elevator leaving a slightly angry and apprehensive Alex behind them as they filed out the door and Tony shooting him a look that plainly said "better luck next time".

Gibbs saw as the door to the elevator shut Abby forcing a protesting Alex to sit down in a desk chair and taking large gulps out of the large Caf-Pow that kept Abby, well, Abby.

* * *

><p>The team assembled into their seats and Tony asked the question they were dying to know, "Why did Alex have a bullet wound?"<p>

"I plan to ask him soon, but so not ask right now until we have earned his trust." Gibbs told the rest of the team.

"I do not know about you, but Alex is a boy who has been forced to grow up early in life." Ziva said speaking for the first time in a while.

"Why would you guess that?" McGee asked.

"Did you not see his eyes McGee? They hold a story. It may not be totally clear, but I guarantee you, that boy has seen more than a man should. Eyes of a soldier is what we called them back in Mosssad. It was a sign that you were supposed to respect the officer." Ziva was talking with a seriousness that hadn't been seen in a long time.

The team imagined what the teen could have seen and shuddered. "No boy should have that look." Tony thought. "I'll just have to have a movie night with him. Maybe a James Bond series, boys love spies." With that thought in mind Tony turned his attention to his work but not before looking around at the team.

They were doing their work, but only half of their minds were occupied by the large files in front of them. The other half was on the boy in the forensic lab who was currently passed out from exhaustion, his head resting on Bert while Abby sipped her caffeinated drink playing a game on her computer.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I capture Abby right? Any suggestions for future topics? R&amp;R Any comment welcome!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like it. It may not be as good as the others, but it's okay. I do not own NCIS or Alex Rider.**

**Chapter 5:** Mistakes

* * *

><p>At a quarter to 1, Gibbs looked at his watch and went to the elevator. "I'm going to lunch with Alex and we will probably go to my place. I expect you to be halfway done through those files by the time you come to dinner." Gibbs stepped into the elevator and was able to see McGee and Ziva working hard on their assignments while DiNozzo was standing and staring at Gibbs with his mouth agape before the elevator doors closed.<p>

Tony turned to the rest of the team. "Did he just invite us to dinner?" Ziva and McGee thought it over. "I think he did." Ziva admitted with something akin to disbelief in her voice.

* * *

><p>The elevator took Gibbs down to the basement where Abby's lab was. Stepping into the lab that was now silent, he looked around. Alex was asleep while Abby was listening to her IPod trying not to disturb him.<p>

Though Alex looked like he was sleeping like a rock, his eyes under his eyelids were moving underneath rapidly. No doubt Alex was having a nightmare.

Gibbs walked over to the sleeping form and put a hand on his shoulder to wake him up, but also to calm him. In a flash, Alex woke up and grabbed Gibbs wrist. He stared hard at Gibbs with hazy eyes. Finally noticing what he was doing through his unfocused sight from being disrupted from sleep so suddenly, Alex quickly snatched back his hand and mumbled an apology.

Gibbs gave Alex a scathing look and was about to scold Alex, but he really did seem a little bit sorry. Instead Gibbs softened his gaze and instead settled on a "Ready for lunch?"

Alex stared at Gibbs a little more, but finally shrugged. "Sure. What are we having?"

Gibbs thought for a minute. "I was thinking pizza. There is a nice pizzeria around the block from here that we can walk to."

"Okay, that'll work. I haven't had a good greasy pizza in a long time." Alex got up and made sure he had his iPod in his pocket. He then walked out the door with Gibbs in tow just leaving Abby there to silently dance to her music.

Alex and Gibbs made their way down the street to Chicago Style Pizzeria in awkward silence. They entered the little restaurant and sat down at a table near the back. Gibbs couldn't help but notice that Alex rearranged the chair so that his back was to the corner while facing every direction as if he were looking out for possible attackers.

A pretty lady in her late twenties came over to the odd pair. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Gibbs nodded. "I would like a coffee. What do you want Alex?"

"I'll take a cheese pizza slice please with a coke." Alex gave her a small smile and she positively beamed at him. "Anything for you sugar. I'll be right back with your orders. My name is Jessica by the way." And with that Jessica turned on her heel and walked behind the counter.

"So Alex, tell me about yourself."

"I guess I'm fourteen and live in England." Alex said blandly.

"Do you have any friends? What about your family?" Gibbs pressed harder.

Alex looked at Gibbs warily. It didn't seem that Gibbs was trying to trick him into telling. He just seemed curious. "I have a friend named Tom back in England." Alex said slowly.

Gibbs could have cursed himself. He had just put the kid on the defensive side and discovered that it wouldn't be easy to get this kid to open up. Though as Mike Franks once said to him, you should pay attention to the words unspoken, not just the things that are said. Gibbs noticed that he did not even mention his family once. Wouldn't a kid miss their parents, even though they are a teen? That raised the question on how a British fourteen year old ended up with a gunshot wound and dropped off on his team.

Jessica came back with their orders and requested that if they needed anything, to just call her. When she left, Gibbs and Alex were once again dropped into an awkward silence.

A little while later, Alex had finished his pizza and coke and Gibbs had finished his second cup of coffee. "Well Alex, we're going to go back to my place so you can get some rest. That jet lag will sure catch up to you soon." Gibbs smiled knowingly while getting up from his seat. Alex quickly followed suite and allowed Gibbs to lead him out the door after paying the bill.

Gibbs had been right. Five minutes into the car ride, Alex's head was resting on the window and said boy was fast asleep. Gibbs glanced over at the sleeping form and smiled softly. Alex looked so peaceful while sleeping. He still had tense features, but less so than when he was awake.

Had Gibbs been paying full attention to the road he would have seen a dark van parked on a small, vacant side-street on the passenger's side. The van might have not had a better opportunity at crashing into the side door where Alex was sleeping in a dark abyss for once not having a terrible nightmare about one of his missions or about Jack being alone.

Alas, Gibbs did not know, so when the van caught his eye, it was too late. The van clipped the front of the car, not enough so that it could slow the van down in it's getaway attempt, but enough so that the passenger in the small car could be harmed.

Gibbs was thrown back into his seat as the car spun out of his control. The car flipped onto the side and Gibbs could hear a grunt. The car skidded to a halt a couple of yards away from where the van had been hiding.

"Alex?" Gibbs called through the dust. Another grunt was all he could hear. That was when it hit him. The car had been flipped so that Alex was lying in shards of glass that were on the ground. He could feel himself being kept in place by his seat belt. Alex was undoubtedly being crushed.

Gibbs checked himself over. He could feel that his wrist was sprained and he had a major headache, but besides that, he was fine. Unbuckling his seatbelt and starting to climb out the window, Gibbs called to Alex. "Hold on. I'll get you out."

But this time, there was no reply.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'll leave it there for now ;) but I'll update soon. Questions or any suggestions are welcome!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own NCIS or Alex Rider... hope you like it even though it's kinda short!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Previously:

"Alex?" Gibbs called through the dust. Another grunt was all he could hear. That was when it hit him. The car had been flipped so that Alex was lying in shards of glass that were on the ground. He could feel himself being kept in place by his seat belt. Alex was undoubtedly being crushed.

Gibbs checked himself over. He could feel that his wrist was sprained and he had a major headache, but besides that, he was fine. Unbuckling his seatbelt and starting to climb out the window, Gibbs called to Alex. "Hold on. I'll get you out."

But this time, there was no reply.

* * *

><p>Cursing, Gibbs pulled himself out fully and tumbled out the side of the car ungracefully. He could hear people shouting and sirens in the background, but Gibbs just tuned them out.<p>

Gibbs pushed himself off of the ground, careful not to jar his wrist, and rushed shakily to the other side of the car. The sight made his heart stop.

Alex was partially visible through the wreckage of the vehicle. He was pinned underneath the car. What Gibbs could see of Alex, was covered in blood. Alex's leg was sticking out at an awkward angle. His eyes were closed and a gash on his head was bleeding sluggishly.

Paramedics started to arrive and firemen came to pry off the roof to get to Alex. Gibbs found himself backing up to get out of the way and slipping his hand into his pocket while still watching the scene. Gibbs snapped back into the present and called the first person he could think of, Tony.

* * *

><p>Tony and Ziva were at Gibbs's house in the driveway. McGee had been elected to knock on the door for 10 minutes while Ziva and Tony waited in the car. Ziva was staring straight ahead while Tony hummed.<p>

"Will you shut up?" Ziva finally snapped after 5 minutes of Tony's horrendous humming.

"What's wrong Zeeeeevaaaaa?" Tony chided.

"I know how to kill you with the keys right here." With that, Tony finally shut up.

Mc Gee came back to the car. "I don't think they're here yet guys."

"Well isn't that tough probie?" Just then, Tony's cell phone rang. It was Gibbs.

"Hey boss. What's up?" Tony asked. Ziva could only here a muffled voice at the other end of the phone, but by Tony's hand tightening on the steering wheel and the pallid color of his face, it was not good news. Tony shut his phone with a snap and backed out of the driveway almost as fast as Ziva normally did.

"Tony, what's up?" McGee asked while holding on for dear life.

"Gibbs and Alex were in an accident, only boss doesn't think it is. Gibbs is fine with only a sprained wrist, but Alex was unconscious and bleeding pretty heavily when the ambulance arrived."

With Tony's grave news, the whole car was silent as Tony drove crazily towards the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it is like super short, but I will try to make the next one longer. This was just to connect the accident to what is up with the rest of the team. Any questions or suggestions are welcome!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy! I do not own NCIS or Alex Rider :) though I wish I did...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Just One Tear<p>

Gibbs was never a patient man. He wanted information, now. When it came to his tem, he was very protective. You could compare him to a father of sorts if you were close to him.

Right now Gibbs was pacing the waiting room of the hospital waiting. Gibbs and waiting…not a good match. A nurse had come over to ask if he needed anything, and he yelled at her for news causing her to warn the other nurses to not approach him. Since it was 7:30, there was no one in the waiting room as the visitor hours ended an hour and a half ago.

As Gibbs paced, he heard the door slide open and rushing footsteps come closer. He looked up to see Tony, McGee, and Ziva hurrying towards him.

"Any news yet, boss?"

"None." Gibbs said monotonously. Now that his team was here, Gibbs seemed to lose all of his energy and sat down heavily in a chair. He rubbed a hand on his face that ended up combing through his hair.

Tony looked at his boss. Worry was clearly etched into his countenance and you could see the tense muscles. Gibbs looked like a father, waiting for his son.

A doctor came through the double doors and walked over to them. "Are you here to see about a boy by any chance?"

Gibbs snapped his head up. "Yes, may we see him?"

"It's after visiting time, but I think the boy needs someone even if they aren't family." The doctor said eyeing them carefully. Gibbs was about to speak but someone beat him to it.

"Is he alright?" McGee spoke up.

"He is a mess. The boy has 3 broken ribs, a broken leg, a fractured wrist, and a mild concussion. A rib penetrated the lung, but we were able to get rid of the access fluid before there was permanent damage. Currently, he is sleeping which is good because I cannot give him the amount of painkillers that is needed to even numb the pain because of his recent ahem…surgery. He is only on a small amount of ibuprofen. When he wakes up, he will be in a world of pain."

The entire team sucked in their breath. They were all pale and wondering the same thing, why Alex? Gibbs stood up and waved a hand towards the double doors indicating that the doctor was to lead the way.

They went into a single room with a nice view of the city. It was all lit up and the lights were illuminated against the night sky. The team filed in quietly and they stood around the bed. From what they could see from the light in the hallway, Alex looked like a ghost. He had a bandage around his leg, a splint on his wrist, and gauzes around his head and chest. He had no shirt on and would probably be freezing if the gauzes were not in place. Those in the room that had not seen the bullet wound gasped namely McGee and Tony. To hear about it is one thing, but to actually see it is another.

They could just make out the bruises on his arms, chest, and face. To sum it all up, Alex was not just a mess, he looked like crap. Said boy was sleeping, but his breaths were ragged and no doubt was he in a light doze instead of a deep sleep.

"When did he have the surgery?" The doctor behind him asked suddenly.

"Our medical examiner said about a week."Gibbs replied and reached into his pocket. Here are the pills, but I imagine he needs stronger ones now, and a cream to help soothe it."

Gibbs handed the doctor the two items. The doctor looked at them. "You will be able to use the cream, but you are right. He cannot use the medication; they are useless to him now."

The doctor turned to leave. "He will be able to go home in the morning, but I want to check up on him first. I will try to give him some painkillers, but it depends on his recovery tonight. And also my name is Dr. Higgens by the way." Dr. Higgens gave the cream back to Gibbs to put on and left the room.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee all found chairs and sat around Alex's bed waiting. Gibbs looked at them. They were waiting for Alex like he was part of their team. It hadn't been one day yet and Alex didn't know it, but he had just acquired a family.

Gibbs stood next to the bed and unscrewed the cap to the cream. He squirted a cool drop onto his finger. Gibbs had barely started to rub it in when Alex awoke.

Alex's eyes flew open and he gasped out loud. Everything hurt, but mostly his bullet wound. Alex looked up into the blue eyes that belonged to Gibbs. He saw worry and exhaustion written on his face. Gibbs looked into the deep brown eyes that belonged to Alex, the eyes of a child who lost their innocence.

Gibbs had somehow become the only adult besides Jack that Alex trusted. Even then, Alex cannot tell Jack all of what had happened to him, but something told him that he could with Gibbs. As Alex stared at Gibbs, something inside him broke. He did something he had not done for a long time, even through all of the betrayal and lies, the hurt and loss. He let loose a tear. Not a sound, or a sob, just one tear.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it and not think it's too sappy or anything...give me any advice or constructive criticism!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the long wait with Christmas and studying for the midterms that are coming up...I thought that the tests themselves would be stressful to study for, not just picking out which course you will exempt and stuff Hmmmmmmmmm. Well, here you go. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Alex Rider :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Acknowledgments and Introductions<p>

Ziva looked at Alex. She, to say the least, understood and was proud of Alex. She was positive that Alex was a spy, or at least part of some organization. No boy could carry that look in their eye, and be innocent. Seeing that tear gave her happiness. Ziva couldn't explain it, but the tear showed that Alex was still human or at the least a boy who needed someone.

Ziva then looked at Gibbs. He was staring down into the face of Alex with love in his eyes, and strangely, determination. Ziva knew Gibbs was the best person to trust. He was loyal, trustworthy, and would protect Alex to his death.

Tony looked at the two. The only thing running through his mind was if Alex liked movies. 'They were going to watch a ton of movies.' Tony laughed mentally in his head and smiled fondly. He always wanted a brother.

McGee was mostly looking at Gibbs. 'If Kelly had not died would this be the Gibbs today? Would he be happy?' Shaking himself mentally, McGee stared at Alex. If he needed anyone at all, it was Gibbs. Come to think of it, they needed each other. Gibbs needed someone to just be with him. Gibbs didn't admit it, but he was lonely. Gibbs needed happiness and Alex was the only person in the world that could provide that for him.

Alex needed someone to love and care for him. McGee was not blind. He could see the emptiness and pain in Alex's eyes. Gibbs could be his protector, his refuge, and a stable factor in his life. Weather he acknowledged it or not, Alex needed Gibbs.

When Alex had fallen asleep, it was 11 o'clock at night. Gibbs had returned to his seat just watching the sleeping boy who was, for once, ridden from nightmares. Ziva sat in the chair closest to the door awake, but silent. McGee was snoring softly next to Tony who was also asleep, but whose snores could have awaken the whole hospital.

The next morning Alex woke up to the smell of coffee, but he wished he hadn't at all. Alex felt like a truck had run him over and a wheel was still parked on his body. Everything hurt; his ribs, his leg, his chest, his arm, but mostly his head. He could feel the room spinning around him.

Alex could vaguely remember last night, but he remembered he had felt nothing but pain, that is, until he looked into Gibbs's eyes. Alex shook himself from his thoughts and concentrated on getting the room to stop spinning underneath him.

"Alex, can you open your eyes?" The voice was familiar, but it felt like it was on full volume. Alex tried to open his eyes, but as soon as he did, a bright light hit him right in the eyes making Alex snap his eyes shut and groan.

"McGee, Turn the lights off and close the blinds!" A different voice snapped.

There was a rustling and then a "You can open them now, Alex" from someone in the room only this time in a softer, more gentle voice than the last time. Charily, Alex opened his eyes and blinked to get rid of the dizziness. Gibbs was standing over him and Tony standing at the foot of his bed. Looking around the room, Alex saw Ziva by a shut window and McGee by the door. A second later McGee was almost crushed by a weird looking doctor who had a fake smile smacked on his face.

"Hello Alex. How are you?" The doctor looked at him fully.

"On second thought, maybe you shouldn't answer that just yet." Flashing Alex a large smile, the weird doctor babbled on while turning to Alex's stats that were on a screen next to his sad excuse for a bed.

"Well, I'm Dr. Higgens and I'll be you primary physician while you're here. I'm guessing you want to know if you can have painkillers I suspect? You can't have some right now, but when you are discharged we will give you a small dose, but for now you will be on ibuprofen, which isn't as good as stronger painkillers, but it will take the edge off. I encourage you to sleep through the pain, or play some video games, whatever you kids do these days." He waved the last sentence off with a hand and turned to Alex, his annoying full fledged smile still placed on his face.

Alex was starting to become really annoyed with this doctor. Who did he think he was, a ten year old? Something must have been showing on his face because the doctor looked mildly uncomfortable and some of his bright smile faded.

"Well, umm, Alex. Your vitals are as expected, so I will just be leaving you then." He awkwardly turned to the door. To the rest of the room he nodded his partings and walked out the door.

Staring at the door Alex managed to rasp out to the team, "He smiles too much."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for the wait hope it was worth it! PLZ review and tell me some things you want to see or situations you want to arise! 3 Y'all!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. I am a terrible person. You should all just kill me. On second thought don't cuz I deserve whatever flames I get. I tried to make this story at least half as good as your expectations and i hope you still love me after you read this XOXOXO I really hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: They Strike Again<p>

Alex fell asleep shortly after Doctor Smiley's visit. Tony had come up with the name in a lame attempt to make Alex smile. He didn't know why, but Alex kind of felt like a little brother to him. Tony knew that Alex would go back home to England but he couldn't help it. The child obviously needed help. Tony wouldn't nurture him like a mother. No, he would give him advice on girls and stay up all night watching movies with him. With that thought he turned and left through the door with Ziva and Probie behind him which left Gibbs in the room with an unconscious Alex.

Gibbs sat in a chair next to the window that overlooked an alley with another building slightly shorter than the hospital across; definitely a beautiful view to wake up to. Gibbs stayed in the same position for half an hour before it dawned on him that Alex didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon. He looked as if this was the first nightmare-free slumber he had had for a long time.

Gibbs lifted his cup of coffee to take a sip only to realize that he had absentmindedly been drinking it when he was waiting for Alex to regain consciousness before Dr. Smiley had lumbered through the door.

Standing up and going to the door, Gibbs looked back at the sleeping form on the bed. Alex had muscle, that was for sure, but he bet if Alex lost all of his muscle, only bone and skin would remain. Frowning, Gibbs concluded that he would have to eat more while in America.

Gibbs opened the door and checked one more time that Alex was sleeping before slipping silently out the door to go get some more coffee from the cafeteria, almost as silently as the assassin crossing the rooftop of the building next to Alex's window.

* * *

><p><strong>Man I would have loved to end it there, but it was only 200 or something words and I promised myself I would not disappoint you so I will continue…this is also a sorry for not updating in like 2 months! Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW…..errrrr…..STORY!<strong>

* * *

><p>Marcile Karulli looked at the photo and address again. He had to be sure who his target was befor setting off on the mission assigned to him. He was now a member of SCORPIA for 7 faithful years now. A member of the most terrifying terrorist group in the world until a man, no, a child, had ruined their reputation. The little imp had not only thwarted their plan, but also escape death from a trained assassin.<p>

Alex Rider was the boy's name. He had memorized his name and burned the image of his face into his brain. The photo that he was holding was of the boy. Rider was looking away from the camera. Of course he was Karulli smirked. The shot was taken a day ago when they had found him in protective custody of an American agency NCIS.

What the boy had done did not matter to Karulli nor the fact that his target was in fact a boy. All Karulli was focused on was the six 0's that he would be at the end of his paycheck if he did this job right. Not to mention the fact that he would be the one to capture the boy that had brought SCORPIA to its knees and redubbed it as the laughing stock of the whole criminal world.

The only thing that Karulli had been disappointed in was that this was not a normal job, at least for an assassin. Karulli was supposed to not kill Rider, but kidnap him and bring him to the board of SCORPIA.

Feeling slightly put-out, Karulli laid the picture on the bed of the hotel room that he had rented for the night and picked up the address slip. It was the hospital right next to his hotel, a perfect and easy way to get to Rider while he was weak and defenseless. He had arranged for a couple of his associates to bring round a van to make his escape. Satisfied that his plan would succeed, Karulli put the slip next to the picture on the bed.

Going to the door, Karulli reached for his briefcase that was on the ground. Inside was a not paper, but a drug that could knock a person out for a day.

Karulli exited the room and shut the door behind him and walked down the hall expertly avoiding the security cameras.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought about leaving it here too, but I'll show you how sorry I am.<strong>

* * *

><p>A man crept across the roof silently. He held a black briefcase in his hands and was dressed all in black acting as though he didn't want to be seen, which was exactly the case. Kneeling down next to the edge of the building, the man started the execution of his plan. If he was correct, then he was staring right at Rider's room which was conveniently next to a fire escape. The man opened his briefcase and pulled out its only contents, a syringe.<p>

He slipped it up his sleeve for easy access, making sure that the cap was still on. After closing the case, the man backed up away from the edge. After around 20 yards, the man took a breath and sprinted for the edge, hoping against hope that he had calculated the jump right.

At the last minute, the man leaped from the building flying across the alleyway below. The man grabbed onto the bar of the fire escape expertly and pulled himself up swiftly. He peered through the window at the sleeping boy inside the room and smirked. This was just too easy.

The man lifted the window and silently stepped through into the room. It was silent except for a steady beeping showing the heart rate of the patient. Slipping the syringe from its place, the man flicked the cap off of the needle.

He knew he had to do this swiftly. The man stilled for a moment, the right moment. Suddenly he pounced. His left hand flew to Rider's mouth, just as his right brought the drug to his neck. Rider gasped into his hand and jerked reflexively, but was too caught off guard to do anything to help himself. The heart monitor gave a wild beating pattern, but was soon mollified as the man emptied the drug into Rider's body and slowly, the boy became still, his eyes drifting shut.

Karulli's eyes shone. He had done it. He had rendered Alex Rider completely helpless for the time being. Quickly but gracefully, Karulli slipped the IV out of the boy's arm and unhooked all of the equipment attached to him. An alarm sounded, and Karulli knew he had to move fast.

Throwing the boy over his shoulder, Karulli slipped out of the window and down the fire escape. Halfway down, he heard people rushing in and out of the room. Flying down the next flight of stairs and out of the alleyway, Karulli threw the boy into a waiting black van, clambering in after him.

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked into the cafeteria with a bad feeling. He could not pacify it. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, his gut told him that something was going to go wrong. Past times had taught him to always trust his gut, so with a somewhat hurried step, Gibbs grabbed another coffee and made his way to Alex's room, not wanting to be away from him any longer. That's when he heard it, a loud alarm. With trepidation, Gibbs made his way even faster to Alex's room.<p>

At the doorway, Gibbs froze. Alex's bed was empty. Security was gathered around the bed and they were talking to the doctors.

"What's going on here?" Gibbs demanded.

All eyes shifted to him and the room became deadly silent. Even Dr. Smiley wasn't smiling.

A stupidly brave nurse timidly spoke up.

"He was abducted we believe" at Gibbs's furious look she added "sir".

"Out!" Gibbs barked. To say that Gibbs was furious was an understatement. He wasn't med at the staff, he was mad at himself. The kid was in protective custody, and was taken because of his incompetence, just because of a stupid coffee.

The hospital staff hurried past them into the hall. Gibbs took out his cell phone and called his team. The bastard who took his Alex was going to pay and pay dearly if they even just touched a hair on his head.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOOO now Gibbs is mad! No one messes with HIS Alex! I hope you liked it and I'll update as soon as I can. School is getting in the way. There is just way too many projects and also a bunch of soccer practices as State Cup is coming up soon! So tell me what you think and maybe I will be a little more motivated to write more. Keep up the good reviews I love to read them! ''Over and Out'' (Idk why i just said that)<strong>

**DD97**


End file.
